Vivid realities
by MotherNature1
Summary: Ginny opened her mouth to scream. But she couldn’t make a sound. Only the sound of her racing breath, the blinking of her eyes, the pounding of her heart gave comfort and knowledge that she was still alive…for now."


A/N: Chances are, if you've read their name in the books, I don't own them.   
  
Ginny walked through the trees. The crisp fall wind brushed against her cheeks, turning them a bright crimson. She stuck her hands in her pocket and continued her path of heading no where. The sound of dead leaves breaking beneath her feet, and sticks snapping reached her ears. A single tear rolled down her face. The salty tear acting an open wound to the icy wind which covered and devoured it. Why she was crying she had no idea. So many emotions ran through her mind. Too many to understand and sort out. The main thing in her mind though, was Harry.  
  
Harry James Potter.   
  
The man she loved so many years ago. The man who whenever she was over him, crept back into her mind. Michael, she supposed, was a distraction. Yet, a distraction that she enjoyed. He spoiled her, he cherished her, and then, he forgot her. Or more so, couldn't stand that she was in a different house, competing against each other.   
  
Or maybe it was because he wasn't Harry and he knew that's who she wanted.  
  
'No' she argued. 'Michael knew I liked him.' 'But he also knew you loved Harry.' She argued back to herself.   
  
"What's it matter now," she said aloud to no one. "he doesn't care for me, never will, so why bother? Why waste life chasing after a dream, when I'm spending my life wide awake?"  
  
Harry James Potter.  
  
The name echoed in her head. Rattling like a song on the radio and she couldn't seem to let it go.   
  
Suddenly she stopped walking. Her footsteps weren't alone. Only, there were more than two. And they fell heavier, fuller. As if who ever-or whatever, they were…they were big. Ginny's eyes grew as the footsteps came quicker. Louder. In her direction. Ginny's breath caught in her throat as an…animal came jogging through the woods. She squinted trying to focus in what it was. She didn't dare try to move forward though. 'Turn, and Run.' She commanded herself. Yet her feet were stuck. She couldn't move. The animal was closer. She waited. Anticipating the arrival of the beast.  
  
Harry James Potter.   
  
What would it be like if she never saw him again. What if this animal got to her and she never got to tell him the truth. That despite her other boyfriends, feelings never completely fled.  
  
Closer.  
  
Unlike Harry, this animal was coming towards her, not running away. Unlike Harry this beast would gladly stare at her. Memorizing her form wondering which part was more delicious. And also unlike Harry the beast would probably devour her in a matter of minutes.  
  
Closer.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to scream. But she couldn't make a sound. Only the sound of her racing breath, the blinking of her eyes, the pounding of her heart gave comfort and knowledge that she was still alive…for now.   
  
Closer.  
  
'Please' she prayed. 'please let it pass me by. Or let me run.' But fear gripped her as she now saw what the creature was. A wolf.  
  
No, not just a wolf. A giant white wolf. Bigger than a German shepherd, it was up to her shoulders and able to look her in the eyes. It stopped a mere five feet in front of her. Ginny's knees felt weak. She hoped she didn't fall. If she did, she knew it would be her last time. Surely the wolf would pounce. Tearing her limb from limb to feed it's young.   
  
It took a step.  
  
And then another.   
  
And a final until it stood with it's nose barely brushing against hers. She felt it's warm breath pass along her face. Warming her from the chill she stopped feeling a while ago. It was then she realized she hadn't blinked in a while yet her eyes still stayed moist as she made solid eye contact with the animal. As if it willed her to look deep, and not look away. It's coal black eyes reflected against her chocolate ones. And she saw something.  
  
Harry James Potter.   
  
He was there, resting in the wolf's eyes. Gazing back at her. Her own eyes widened as Harry's face rushed out as quickly as it came. A feeling of peace dripped over her head and spread through her body. She needn't fear the giant white. With a gentle hand she slowly reached up and pet the wolf's head. Yet as soon as her flesh came into contact with the pure white fur she fell.   
  
Fell into a deep dark trench of nothing.   
  
Nothing.  
  
Much like what her life meant.   
  
It was then she woke up. 


End file.
